I Love my Son
by Kushinachan Uzumaki
Summary: Kushina, wanita yang sekarang menjadi seorang janda. Dia memilik putra tiri dari suaminya yang sudah meninggal. Tapi, dia malah ketahuan sedang bermain dengan sahabat dari putranya. Warning Inside! Inseki/Incest?


"Naruto! Aku pulang—Hah? Ada apa sampai kau ada dibelakang pintu?"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu berdiri, ia menatap Sang Ibu yang baru saja pulang dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda itu bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sang Ibu. "Kaa-san, kau habis darimana?" tanya Naruto dingin kepada Kushina.

Kushina sendiri agak salah tingkah ditatap tajam oleh putranya itu. "A-aku habis reuni bersama teman-temanku. Me-memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia melangkah menuju Kushina yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. "Well, reuni bersama teman-temanmu? Reuni ya? Hm, pastinya menyenangkan bisa reuni bersama teman-temanmu itu, Kaa-san. Yah memakai dress berwarna merah selutut, serta stocking yang basah. Itu kah reuni?" ujar Naruto dengan nada sinis terhadap Kushina, pemuda itu menarik sang Ibu, kemudian membenturkan punggung putih Kushina ke dinding yang berada disampingnya.

Kushina agak meringis sakit merasakan benturan tersebut, wanita itu menatap takut Naruto yang saat ini sedang marah kepadanya. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?"

Naruto terlihat menyeringai sesaat, kemudian salah satu tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian intim Kushina. Ia memasukkan jari-jari miliknya ke dalam celana dalam yang digunakan oleh Kushina. Sesekali ia memasukkan dua buah jarinya ke dalam vagina Kushina, membuat sang empunya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah wanita murahan, Kaa-san. Lihat celana dalammu, aku merasa kalau celana dalam ini basah akibat sperma para lelaki bajingan yang telah menyentuh Ibu tersayangku ini."

Tangan Naruto yang lainnya mulai meremas buah dada Kushina, sementara wajahnya mulai mendekati leher jenjang Kushina. "A-apa yang—aahhnn... Narutooo... Tidak... Ja-jangan..."

"Kau bilang jangan, tapi kau mencari pria-pria lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Munafik sekali kau Kaa-san..." Naruto langsung menjepit clitoris Kushina dengna lembut, kedua kaki wanita itu mulai bergetar, cairan-cairan lendir keluar dari vaginannya seiring Naruto yang terus merangsang dirinya. "Well, aku tidak akan berhenti disini, Kaa-san—tidak, Kushina- _chan_." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu merinding seketika saat mendengar bisikan seksi dari Naruto. Putranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, typo, Lemon/Lime/Smut, Incest/Inseki.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kushina.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **I Love My Son**

 **..**

 **.**

Di sebuah hotel yang menjadi sarang para pria hidung belang. Kushina memaksa senyumannya terhadap para lelaki yang berjalan melewatinya, ia sendiri berjalan menuju ke sebuah sofa panjang dengan beberapa lelaki yang ada disana. Ia merasa tersiksa sekarang, entah kenapa. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang hanyalah pakaian biasa yang dipakainya setiap hari.

Ya, ini memang bukan acara resmi atau acara yang membuatmu harus memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi. Kushina hanya ingin berpamitan dengan beberapa orang yang ada di sofa besar tersebut.

"Selamat malam semua."

"Ah, Kushina. Kau datang juga, dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian biasa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja kok, Sasuke- _kun_." Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy kaya. Ia selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan, terakhir dia mengencani seorang artis papan atas yang sekarang entah kenapa perginya. "Jangan dipikirkan."

"Yaahhh, padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai bikini yang kemarin." Sahut seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabrik serta tanda segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. "Kau sangat seksi jika memakai bikini itu." Kushina hanya tertawa menanggapi sahutan pemuda coklat itu.

"Tapi kau sekarang masih terlihat sangat seksi, Kushina. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau bercinta denganmu saat kau memakai pakaian biasa tersebut." kali ini seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan dua buah tanda merah di dahinya menyahut.

"Sayangnya... Ibuku sudah tidak akan bersama dengan kalian lagi, pecundang." Tubuh Kushina menegang saat mendengar sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal, dia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat sosok putranya. "Ah, lihat apa yang ku temukan ini? Pecundang yang selalu memakai jasa tubuh Kushina?" Naruto tersenyum miring karena melihat ketiga pemuda yang tengah duduk itu terkejut setengah mati. "Kiba Inuzuka, Kimimaro Kaguya, dan... Sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak menyangka, orang yang dulunya sangat dekat denganku sekarang menjadi penikmat tubuh Ibuku. Konyol." Naruto pun memeluk bahu Kushina, kemudian mencium pipi putih Kushina. "Nah, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada para pecundang itu, Kushina- _chan_. Aku harap kau tidak akan bertemu dengan para pecundang ini lagi." Naruto menyeringai menatap ketiga mantan temannya tersebut, matanya sangat mengintimidasi mereka. Kushina sendiri mengangguk lemah, mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah sampai di rumah. Naruto menyuruh Kushina untuk duduk di sofa, pemuda itu menatap tajam Kushina yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, kau sudah keluar dari tempat biadab itu, dan seharusnya kau tahu, kau boleh menggunakan uang yang ditinggalkan Ayah, serta meminta izin dariku untuk memintanya. Tapi apa yang kulihat? Kau murahan, wanta jalang yang hanya ingin mencari uang serta nafsu saja." Naruto berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekati Kushina. "Kita berdua seumuran, tapi kau kupanggil dengan sebutan Ibu karena memang kau menikah dengan Ayah."

Kushina terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia sekarang sangatlah menyesal karena telah mengecewakan Naruto. Putra dari suaminya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang aku tidak akan menganggapmu ibu." Kushina langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ya, karena Ayah sudah tiada, dan kau mengecewakan aku. Jadi aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai Ibu. Tapi ada satu syarat..."

"Apa itu?"

"Dirumah ini, kita akan melakukan aktivitas dirumah ini tanpa berpakaian sama sekali!" Kali ini Kushina kembali dibuat terkejut dengan persyaratan yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. "Mulai sekarang!"

Dengan terpaksa, Kushina menerima persyaratan yang di ajukan oleh Naruto. Ia mengangguk lemah, kemudian mulai melepas semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat.

 **.**

 **Seminggu berlalu**

 **.**

Kushina mulai bisa menerima hukuman yang Naruto berikan, ia melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa memakai apapun.

"Ahhh, yaahhh... Narutoooh..."

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu terus menjilati Vagina milik Kushina, kedua tangannya memegang paha putih milik Kushina.

Ya, setelah seminggu melaksanakan hukuman ini, Kushina mulai tergoda dengan tubuh Naruto, dan itu terjadi di hari ketujuh mereka melakukan Dress code. Kushina sangat tergoda dengan tubuh seksi milik Naruto, wajahnya terus merona saat Naruto melakukan pemanasan didalam ruang tamu. Wanita itu terus menatap gugup Naruto yang ingin melakukan olahraga.

Dan sekarang, Naruto tengah memenuhi apa yang Kushina inginkan. "Untung saja kemarin aku tidak melanjutkan aksiku, tapi sekarang lihatlah. Kau malah bertekuk lutut dihadapanku." Ia menarik wajahnya sambil memberikan seringai rubah miliknya, Naruto kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh Kushina, ia memberikan ciuman mesra terhadap wanita itu.

Kedua tangannya bergerilya di kedua dada Kushina, ia meremas kedua payudara Kushina dengan lembut, sembari bibir Naruto mencium bibir Kushina. Kedua tangan wanita itu merambat ke leher Naruto, ia memeluk leher pemuda tersebut dan memperdalam ciuman.

Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti karena sebuah bunyi bel pintu mengganggu mereka. Naruto mendecih kesal karena kegiatannya terhenti, sementara Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar decihan Naruto. "Cepat lihat siapa yang datang, aku akan menunggu di kamar." Kushina mendorong pelan tubuh kekar Naruto, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke lantai 2.

"Baik, tunggu hingga ini selesai. Jangan kabur atau kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari memberikan sebuah senyum menggoda kepada Naruto. Ya, itu adalah sebuah senyum yang bisa menarik pria manapun untuk bertekuk lutut kepada wanita tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto sekarang sedang memakai semua pakaian yang ia temukan disekitar ruang tamu. Ia berjalan ke pintu masuk rumahnya, dan membukanya. Pemuda pirang itu menatap datar orang yang datang, ia sangat mengenal orang itu. "Ya, ada apa sehingga seorang Hyuga datang kemari?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja Naruto. Kushina- _san_ ada?"

Naruto tersenyum miring menatap Neji Hyuga. "Oh, ada apa sehingga kau mencari _Kaa-san_? Ada urusan? Atau... menikmati tubuhnya?" Kali ini Neji dibuat terdiam dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Hm, rupanya kau juga menikmati tubuh Kushina." Tatapan Naruto sekarang berubah, ia menatap sinis Neji yang terlihat masih diam. "Well, Kushina sudah keluar dari tempatnya menjadi pelacur, dan kau masih ingin menikmati tubuhnya? Sungguh kasihan, aku juga kasihan dengan tunanganmu itu Neji. Kau lebih memilih Kushina daripada Tenten yang sudah menjadi tunanganmu 3 tahun ini."

"..."

"Sungguh, kau lelaki bejat. Untung saja aku tidak menyebarkan fotomu yang sedang memadu kasih bersama Kushina saat itu." Naruto menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana Neji sedang bergumul bersama Kushina. "Dan lihat... betapa kasihannya melihat barang kecilmu itu masuk ke dalam vagina Kushina... wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat tidak puas, sama seperti saat barang kecil lainnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya... aku kasihan sekali..." Naruto tertawa keras melihat wajah pucat milik Neji. "Lebih baik kau pergi ya? Daripada kau menanggung malu atau putus dari tunanganmu itu."

Dan sejurus kemudian, Neji pergi dari rumah tersebut tanpa permisi, membuat Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menutup, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia kembali ke dalam—lebih tepatnya ke lantai dua, dimana Kushina saat ini berada.

Naruto sekarang berdiri tepat di depan kamar, sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara desahan dari dalam kamar itu. Ia menyeringai, kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Kushina yang saat ini sedang melakukan onani di atas kasur.

"Narutoooo!"

Kushina meneriakkan nama Naruto saat ia berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Wanita tersebut terengah-engah sambil memenjamkan kedua matanya, ia melepat tangan kanannya yang terselimuti oleh lendir dari vaginanya, ia menjilati tangan kanannya tersebut, dan merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Ohh, tidak ada aku, kau main sendiri ternyata."

Kushina terkejut, kemudian menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri santai di pintu kamarnya. "A-anu, itu-em, ya..."

"Tadi ada salah satu pelangganmu kemari. Sebenarnya ada berapa sih pelangganmu, aku heran."

"Hanya 4 orang; Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Kimimaro."

"Dan semua itu adalah temanku? Ah, tak kusangka kalau mereka adalah orang-orang busuk yang suka bermain belakang." Kushina kemudian duduk, ia menundukkan kepalanya menyesal karena mengecewakan anak dari suaminya. "Setelah ini, kau tidak boleh bekerja dimanapun! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar rumah jika aku tidak ikut bersamamu." Naruto berjalan mendekati Kushina, ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Penisnya sudah sangat tegang sekarang. "Sekarang, kau harus menghadapi hukumanmu!"

Kushina mengangguk, kemudian memegang penis besar Naruto. Wanita berambut merah itu mulai menjilati penis besar Naruto, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto menikmati perlakuan Kushina terhadap dirinya, ia memegang kepala Kushina, terkadang dia meremas lembut rambut merah Kushina.

"O-oke, stop!"

Kushina berhenti memasukkan penis Naruto, ia menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia mendorong Kushina untuk merebah di atas kasur, lalu membuka kedua paha Kushina. Pemuda pirang itu mengarahkan penisnya di vagina Kushina, ia memasukkannya ke dalam liang senggama Kushina. Naruto meringis merasakan dinding rahim Kushina. "Ka-kau sudah dimasuki oleh berapa penis hah? Kenapa sempit sekali?"

"Akhh... Narutoo... pe-penismu... sungguh besar... aahhn..." Kushina meremas selimut yang berada disekitarnya, ia merasakan sebuah benda besar yang masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya, tubuhnya bergetar saat Naruto memasukkan penisnya.

"Sial, barang milik teman-temanku sangat kecil ternyata... ahh..." Naruto tersenyum miring menatap Kushina yang saat ini tengah meringis merasakan penisnya yang besar itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka penis kecil Kushina..." Naruto mendorong pinggangnya, penisnya keluar masuk di dalam vagina Kushina, pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya memiliki penis yang kecil. Ia tertawa sedih memikirkannya. "Sebenarnya aku menyesal kalau kau dimasuki oleh penis kecil mereka... kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, hah?"

"A-aku tidak tahu... aku... ugh! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki penis besar... yahh, ahhnn... dorong Naruto... lebih... aku mau lebih...!"

Naruto dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakannya, sehingga Kushina meracau tidak karuan akibat gerakan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyumbat bibir Kushina, ia memeluk wanita tersebut sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina telah mencapai klimaksnya, cairan itu membasahi penis Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu dengan leluasanya menggesek dinding rahim milik Kushina.

"Akhh... aku keluar Kushina!"

"Yaahhh, buat aku hamil... Naruto... penuhi rahimku!"

Naruto pun menyemburkan sperma yang sangat banyak ke dalam rahim Kushina, hingga cairan kental berwarna putih itu meluber keluar dari rahim wanita berambut merah itu. Naruto menarik penisnya dari dalam rahim Kushina, nafasnya terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan banyak cairan putih ke dalam vagina Kushina.

"Hah, apa kau bilang? Buat dirimu hamil?"

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. "Ya, buat aku hamil. Aku sekarang sudah tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan itu, sekarang aku hanya peduli dengan dirimu saja." Kedua tangan putih wanita itu mengalung manja di leher Naruto, ia tersenyum menggoda kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Atau kita bisa menikah saja nantinya? Bagaimana?"

"Menikahi wanita bekas pelacur hm?" Kushina kemudian memasang wajah sedih saat Naruto bergumam. "Aku akan menikahimu, tapi jangan sampai aku melihatmu bersama dengan lelaki lain, atau kau tidak akan ku izinkan keluar dari rumah ini selamanya."

"Aku berjanji!"

 **.**

 **END!**

 **.**

Kushina sekarang memakai sebuah gaun pernikahan, ia menggandeng sang pengantin lelaki yang berdiri gagah disampingnya. Wajah cantiknya selalu menunjukkan senyum manis, kedua pipinya sekarang sudah merona menatap para pengunjung yang datang ke acara pernikahannya.

"Ramai ya?"

Kushina menatap pria yang berada disampingnya, kemudian ia tersenyum manis kepada pria itu. "Ya, sangat ramai! Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan datang, terima kasih Naruto!"

"Hm, sama-sama Kushina- _chan_... ya... sama-sama..." tangan kekar Naruto masuk ke dalam saku celana, ia memegang sebuah alat kecil berwarna merah muda, kemudian memencet tombol yang ada di alat tersebut. "Ya, aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu, Kushina- _chan_."

Kushina tertegun, wajahnya sudah sangat merona sekarang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pelukannya terhadap Naruto semakin erat. "Ti-tidak bisakah untuk melakukannya nanti? Ki-kita sedang di khalayak umum..." ujar Kushina dengan nada terbata-bata. "A-ada me-mereka bere-empat, ahh..."

"Hm, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu?" Naruto menyeringai menatap Kushina yang sedang meringis itu. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah putih Kushina. "Kau cantik kalau sedang terangsang seperti ini."

"Sialan."

Naruto tertawa, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Kushina. "Nikmati saja, Kushina- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**


End file.
